paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules Heavy Armour
"I was a man once..." :-Subject 242 Tactical Analysis *'Hit the Tank': The Hercules is the Syndicate's anti armour battlesuit, designed specifically to destroy armoured threats. With an anti tank railgun, Hercules Battlesuits are more than capable of handling hostile vehicles. They are best used to flank enemy armour and destroy it. *'Hit and Jump': In addition, the Hercules is equipped with a powerful jump jet pack. This jump jet can be used to boost the Hercules away from foes quickly, or allow it to bypass obstacles by jumping over them. The jet pack can also be used to crush enemy infantry, and thanks to its piston legs, it is highly mobile. Operational History Letter of recommendation for the reevaluation of the Hector Suppression Armour 3/20/68 'With my highest regards to Jack Dempsey,'' The Hector Suppression Armour has proved to be an unrivaled mechanical masterpiece but there are still far to many quirks to work out with the Cerebral Cortex Control CPU. Although the problem was identified and corrected, I still can not feel at ease after watching my creation tear apart the security forces sent in to restrain it. Despite the use of multiple Praetorian Battlesuits and nearly a battalion of security personnel, none were able to bring the machine to a halt. Even the assigned Hoplites were unable to destroy the thing with lethal force, and they were armed with armour piercing railguns! The company lacks sufficient anti armour equipment with the mobility to rapidly respond to the demands of the Security Forces. To this end I ask the Board to allow the development of a Anti Armour Battlesuit with the ability to solve the problems stated in my letter. ''Sincerely, Ezekiel Clerk' Voice Recording of Jack Dempsey 7/31/68 "That Trent is a fucking dead man! If he wasn't in charge of maintaining that goddamn Minerva, then I would have put him in that Suppression Armour! At least the '''Hercules Heavy Armour' came out all right. Hell, it could take on two Hammers and come out without so much as a scratch if used properly. It makes me giddy with joy every time one of those jumps right on top of a pack of idiots, and you wanna know the best part? The guy we used not only volunteered, but he even paid for the operation! Who knows what the heck is going through the guy's mind when he put his pension down for this nightmare?"'' '-End of recording' Email from lifeonlybetter@expressmail.com 11:42AM 10/14/68 The Hercules Heavy Armour appears to be the latest development by Oedipus Committee Productions in the field of Cybernetic Enhancements. Although not a full fledged Battlesuit, the Hercules uses a light wet-ware control system to allow for greater mobility and superior command functions. A volunteer is integrated into the Hercules Exoskeleton through the gradual replacement of basic organic material with more reliable artificial components. From the latest in circulatory replacements, to enhanced piston driven prosthetics, the Hercules Heavy Armour is a testament to modern reconstructive surgery. Once the wet ware has been integrated into the exoskeleton frame, the Leaper Acceleration Kit is added to provide mobility. The armament of such a incremental machine is a railgun that uses a rather large 9mm rod to pierce enemy armour. I am rather surprised by the efficiency of the design. It would appear that the rest of the Syndicate is finally starting to catch up to me. Even though they are years away from catching up to Minerva, I think it is about time I prepare an upgrade to her hardware. She might actually have to deal with some real competition in the near future. Category:Units